My Bloody Valentine
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Sasuke, a vampire, is mated to Naruto, a Kitsune. They have been together for centuries yet something still holds them apart. In the dark of the night, Sasuke watches his lover as he tries to find his own answers...Ultimately giving into his heart...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters_

**My Bloody Valentine**

From the shadows Sasuke watched his lover sitting out on the balcony, one leg hanging over the side of the rail as he looked out across the lands. A silent debate was prevalent in his mind as to whether or not to join the other. Shifting his gaze to the sky, Sasuke watched as the moon revealed itself from behind dark clouds, full and bright, seeking its console as to what to do. Its soothing light bathed his golden lover, but it was still not enough to reach the dark depths that he had found solace in.

Turning his gaze back to his lover, Sasuke smiled, his dark gaze drinking in the sight offered to him. Clad in nothing except an old shirt, a light breeze played with soft blonde hair. He could practically feel that silky smooth hair running through his fingers, teasing along his skin. He remembered the feel of the other's body against his own, how well they fit together...Remembered the feel of soft tanned skin beneath his lips, the taste of his blood...

Moving back deeper into the comfort of the shadows, Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned back, his smile slowly fading away as his body reacted to his thoughts. He felt himself harden, his teeth lengthen. Knew his eyes were slowly bleeding red as he fought for control over his own reactions. He _needed_ to taste his love deeply; intimately...It was driving him mad.

Snapping back to attention, Sasuke sensed the other's movement, watching as the blonde shifted to look in his direction. Holding himself still, Sasuke waited as the other search the shadows for him, confident that the other could not see him. His breath caught in his throat blue eyes settled on him. Losing what little control he had gained, Sasuke was unable to look away from what he desired most, _'Naruto...'_

Smiling softly, Naruto knew that his lover was there even if he couldn't see him. Lifting one hand, Naruto extended it to reach out towards where he knew the other was, "Come here, Sasuke."

Waiting patiently, Naruto watched as the other reveal himself, his smile brightening as Sasuke slowly came into view. Blood red eyes glowed eerily in the dark, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine. Sasuke's clothes blended seamlessly with the shadows that clung to him, his pale skin shining brightly in contrast as he stepped into the moonlight. With great reluctance Sasuke slowly moved away from the comfort of the shadows, stopping only once on the cusp of light and dark before moving towards what he desired most.

Gracefully Sasuke moved across the floor, moving purposely towards the other and taking the hand that was offered to him. Sasuke kneeled before the blonde, bringing Naruto's hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss there. Raising his gaze to meet Naruto's, Sasuke parted his lips, teasingly running his fangs lightly across the tender skin below him.

Purring, Naruto encouraged his lover, waiting to see what the other would do. Two small drop of blood appeared as Sasuke broke the other's skin, licking at the abrasions that he had created. Closing his eyes, Sasuke savored the taste of his lover as the small marks healed before him.

Pulling away, Sasuke placed one last kissed upon the other's hand before laying his head down on Naruto's lap. Content, Sasuke listen to Naruto purr, tempted to purr himself as Naruto reached down to thread his fingers through his hair, softly petting him as they sat in silence for a while. Relaxed, they savored the other's warmth.

They stayed like that for some time until Naruto whispered, "Where have you been Teme?" Unsure if he had even heard the other, Sasuke lifted his head up, looking up into Naruto's beautiful face to find that there were tears threatening to fall. Leaning up, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face as he kissed the other softly, wanting to reassure him as he tried to convey what he couldn't in words.

The intensity built slowly as Sasuke tried reassure his love. He tried to convey just how much he had missed the other as well, to show how much he hated leaving the other alone for so long...It was Naruto who forced an end of the kiss, panting as he looked to Sasuke, waiting for his answer.

Sighing, Sasuke knew that he was going to have to tell the other sooner or later what was going on. Standing, Sasuke scooped the other up into his arms before settling back down on the railing. Holding the blonde close, Sasuke gathered his thoughts, knowing that Naruto would wait while he tried to find a way to tell the other what was happening. Resting his head above Naruto's, Sasuke let his gaze travel over his lands, looking out over the mountains that Naruto had studied so closely before and the plains down below.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke began to speak, "I was here mostly, watching over you as I tried to reclaim my self-control." Stopping a moment, Sasuke pulled the other closer, "Lately…Lately I don't know what's going on with me. I've been with you for centuries and yet for the past few months I-"

Shifting, Naruto placed a finger over Sasuke's lips to stop him. A coy smile graced his lips as he moved forward to kiss Sasuke, pulling away to hold the other's face between his hands. Placing his forehead against the other's, Naruto smiling softly as he spoke, "You could have just told me from the start instead of trying to take care of it yourself, Teme."

"Naruto..."

Shaking his head, Naruto stopped the other before he could even begin. Standing, Naruto walked away from the other, letting the shirt he was wearing slowly fall away from his body as he silently commanded the other to follow.

Hesitating, Sasuke watched as the other disappeared into their room, listening as he heard the other call out for him. Unable to resist, Sasuke followed after the other.

Waking across the stone floor, Sasuke stood just within the room, noting the soft glow of the candles as the light played along Naruto's skin. Feeling his mouth water at the sight, Sasuke approached the bed, climbing up to lean over Naruto, kissing him softly as he settled his weight against his lover.

Smirking into the kiss as Naruto moaned softly, Sasuke melted into the other's embrace. With the feel of strong tan arms surrounding him, Sasuke kissed the other deeply, licking along the seam of Naruto's lips seeking entrance. Eagerly allowing the other access, Naruto met Sasuke's tongue, rubbing against it before retreating. Following the other, Sasuke fought Naruto for dominance, tasting him thoroughly as he caressed the inside of Naruto's mouth. Submitting to the other, Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, brushing against Sasuke tongue as he followed the other's lead.

Pulling Naruto's tongue between his own lips, Sasuke gave it a harsh suck before relinquishing it, panting as he stared down at his lover. Smiling, Naruto pulled himself up and licked at Sasuke's lips, his eyes lidded as he ran his tongue over one of Sasuke's fangs.

Groaning, Sasuke resisted the other, looking forwards to something much more…stimulating. Nuzzling down along Naruto jaw, Sasuke breathed in deeply as he place a kiss at the base of Naruto neck, smirking as he listened to the blood rushing beneath the skin. Brushing his teeth back and forth over the sensitive skin, Sasuke hummed in pleasure as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh.

As the first surge of blood hit his tongue, Sasuke moaned. It was addictive, the dark red liquid calling to him as he drank deeply. Panting hard, Naruto clung to Sasuke, his fingers threading themselves in Sasuke's dark silky hair. His back arched slightly as Sasuke bit down harder, his hips rolling against Sasuke's abdomen as the other fed from him.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's growing length pushing against him in the haze of his mind and reluctantly pulled away, licking at the wounds to seal them close. Needing to clear his mind, Sasuke nuzzled where he had just fed from, latching back on and sucking hard as he worked to leave his mark upon the other, one hand pulling Naruto's hair taunt to give him more room to work with.

Pulling back, Sasuke admired his work, running his fingers over the forming bruise before sliding them down to flick at Naruto's nipple, rolling it between his fingers. A soft mewl escaped Naruto's lips, his head still held down as Sasuke leaned over and sucked lightly on his other nipple, teasing them until they were both hard.

Watching with half closed eyes, Naruto breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub before nipping at it, licking the small drops of ruby liquid that formed before deciding to move on.

Working his way down, Sasuke left a trail of bit wounds and kiss marks down the other's torso as he settled between Naruto's spread thighs. Bracing himself on his forearms, Sasuke traced along Naruto tattoo, his tongue dipping into the blonde's navel continuing on.

Holding his breath, Naruto waited to see what Sasuke would do next, his fingers clutching the sheets below him in anticipation. Excitement built as Sasuke ran his fingers thru coarse blonde locks, getting teasingly close to where Naruto wanted to be touched most, his hips straining to hold themselves still as he silently begged the other.

Sasuke smirked as he looked up into Naruto's face, his breath ghosting over Naruto's length as he moved further down. Naruto moaned at the sensation, disappointment ringing in his voice as Sasuke ignored his straining cock, instead shifting his attention to Naruto's thigh.

He wrapped an arm around one long leg as he licked lightly at the skin, tracing patterns into the skin as he place his free hand on Naruto's waist, taking care so that Naruto could not move his hips as he bit into Naruto's thigh. Sasuke moan at the heady taste of the other, sweetened by the pleasure flowing thru the other's blood.

His back arching, Naruto tried to fight against the waves of pleasure coursing thru him. His length twitch with every pulse of his blood, bright light flashing before his eyes as he came, his cum staining Sasuke's shoulder as he threw his head back, "_Sasuke_~!"

Retracting his fangs, Sasuke pulled away as he waited for Naruto to come down from his high, sealing the wound before straightening. Towering over the other, Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly came too, looking directly into baby blue eyes as he took his shirt off, pulling it over his head and throwing the stained clothing to the side.

Lifting one weak limb up from the bed, Naruto traced his fingers over Sasuke's chest, a sultry look entering his eyes as he watched Sasuke shiver under his touch. Hauling himself up, Naruto let his hand wander over Sasuke's body, dipping down inside of Sasuke's pants as he strained to kiss Sasuke once, twice before settling for the pale chest before him.

Running his hand over Sasuke's straining length, Naruto cupped him as he ran his tongue over Sasuke chest, trailing along the defined muscles that he found there. Wrapping his lips around Sasuke's exposed nipple, he messaged his lover with his hand, wanting to return the favor.

Growing impatient, Sasuke pushed the blonde away, smirking at how disheveled the other looked. Hair tousled, Naruto watched Sasuke thru lidded eyes, giving a cocky smile with his well kissed lips. Looking further down the other's body, Sasuke's licked his lips, his eyes glowing bright as he eyed the dried blood littering the lithe body beneath him, stopping at the half hard cock of the other.

Swopping down, Sasuke licked at the bulbous head of Naruto's cock, watching as the other visibly shuddered, still sensitive from earlier, "_Sasuke_…" His smirk widening, Sasuke ran his tongue down the other's length, sucking at the base even as Naruto whined at the conflicting sensations.

Running his finger teasingly over Naruto's bare thighs, Sasuke held other other's legs apart as he looked up at Naruto's face. Working his way back up to the tip, Sasuke let his tongue trail along the vein on the underside of Naruto's cock. His teeth scraping pleasantly along the underside of the head before taking it between his lips, Sasuke sucked on the head, his tongue wrapping around it, focusing on the slit before taking the other in deeper. Slowly Sasuke worked more and more of the other's length down his throat, encouraged by the low moan Naruto emitted as the wet heat surrounded him.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke wrapped his tongue along the shaft, taking in more and more with every bob of his head. Naruto involuntarily bucked his hips up as Sasuke hummed, forcing the other to take him to the root. Hallowing his cheeks, Sasuke sucked hard as offered his hand to the blonde, pulling back as he waited for the other.

Knowing what was wanted of him, Naruto pulled Sasuke's slim fingers between his lips and sucked on the digits as Sasuke took him back in, mimicking what was being done to him. Rolling his tongue over the finger between his lips, Naruto ensure that they were nice and wet before releasing them with a pop.

Meeting blue eyes, Sasuke slowly pulled up until only the tip remained between his lips. Positioning his fingers at Naruto entrance, Sasuke smirked before bobbing his head back down in one quick fluid movement, taking the other by surprise as he pushed two fingers inside as he did so.

Naruto hissed at the sting of being stretched, soon moaning as Sasuke began to move them in tandem with his lips, "_Sasuke_!" His hips thrust down on the other's fingers even as he tried to thrust himself deeper into the warmth above him. Nearly screaming as Sasuke hit his prostrate, Naruto's back arched as he pushed himself down hard to feel that surge of pleasure once more.

Removing his lips, Sasuke watched the blonde ride his fingers, rubbing his cheek against Naruto's thigh as the blonde whimpered at the loss of heat. Groaning at the sight, Sasuke added a third finger, taking care to hit the other's sweet spot as he did so. He smirked as he felt Naruto squeeze his fingers as he tried to pull them in deeper.

Shifting his body, Sasuke straightened and leaned over the other as he pushed his fingers in deeper. Giving a breathy moan, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's pale shoulders as Sasuke continued to assault his prostrate, kissing him hard as he slowly loss control, teetering on the edge of coming again.

Pulling away, Sasuke slowly withdrew his fingers, enjoying the disappointed groan that the other gave. Bracing himself on his knees, Sasuke moved back as he slid his hands down to undo his pants, freeing his neglected member from its confines. Gripping his length, Sasuke gave himself a few good strokes as he spread his precum as best as he could before lining himself up.

Naruto gave a soft rumbling purr as he felt the head of Sasuke's length brush up against his entrance, pushing forward but never breaching him. A low moan left his lips as the heat and pressure against his hole increased, his hips pushing down in an effort to feel the other within him. Leaning down, Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's, pushing his hips forward as he swallowed Naruto's moan, slowly sinking down to the hilt inside of the other.

Pinned beneath the other, Naruto melted into the kiss, relaxing beneath the other's touch as he adjusted to the other's girth. Holding his hips still, Sasuke waited till the other was ready. It wasn't long before Naruto signaled to the other.

Pulling out, Sasuke waited a moment before thrusting back in, repeating the process over and over again as he kissed the other. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto's body seize up, tightening around him as he found the other's sweet spot. Changing the angle of his hips, Sasuke hit that spot again, making Naruto scream Sasuke's name as his nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sas-_Sasuke...M-more_..._Ahh_~!" Giving the other what he wanted, Sasuke changed up the pace, thrusting his hips harder. It was so hot inside of the blonde, Naruto squeezing him tightly as he clung onto him. Sasuke could feel himself getting close, unsure of how much long he could hold out, his teeth aching as his climax neared. Hiding his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, Sasuke's hips move at a primal pace, wanting nothing more than to find completion.

Gripping Naruto's hair tightly, he pulled blonde lock harshly to expose Naruto's neck for better access, sinking his teeth in harshly. Giving one last good thrust, Sasuke came, his world narrowing down to nothing but the feel of Naruto milking his cock and the taste of Naruto's blood on his tongue.

Back arching, Naruto came screaming the other's name as he felt Sasuke release inside of him. His body going slack, Naruto panted as he cooed to Sasuke, running his hands thru Sasuke's dark hair he waited for the other to come back to him. With great reluctance Sasuke pulled back, licking apologetically at Naruto's neck as he shifted his hips enough to pull free of the other, shuddering at the stimulation before falling down exhausted beside the blonde. Holding him close, Sasuke drifted to sleep as Naruto cuddled up to him, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

Sometime later, Naruto awoke, his body still sore from earlier. Still tucked alongside of Sasuke, Naruto smiled to himself as he enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's arms around him. His eyes still heavy, Naruto turned in the other's hold to find what had awoke him, his gaze lazily roaming the room. Freeing himself from within Sasuke's embrace, Naruto moved to leave the bed, walking across the room look out from the balcony doors to see the sun just beginning to rise over the mountains.

Stretching in the crisp morning air, Naruto smiled as he watched the sight, admiring the view before closing the doors, taking care to make sure that no sunlight could enter and disturbed them later on.

Turning back around, Naruto's smile softened as he moved to rejoin the other. Climbing back into bed, Naruto settled up along the headboard, placing Sasuke's head in his lap as he stroked the other's hair. There was little chance of the other waking now that the sun was up and far too early for him to go back to bed. Enjoying the peace of the moment, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips as he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke..."


End file.
